


The shadow that follows me

by rainbownightmare2627



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Soul-Searching, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbownightmare2627/pseuds/rainbownightmare2627
Summary: Our shadows follow our very steps we walk, Our very life we live...But what would it be like to walk in someone else's shadow for a change?Art was made by redmoondragon-art and with the help of her spectacular friend, OpaqueSpectre, they have made this wonderful Villainous AU! please support them and check them out it is so worth it! So now I contribute The Shadow That Follows Me.





	The shadow that follows me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading, more is to come soon!

I feel the pushing of air stop in my throat; the world stops in one moment as I see that ever so familiar smile shine at me, filling me with a warmth that rushes over my bones and embraces my days. Though, that smile didn't last as I see the curves of that malicious grin drop as the body does upon the floor. I rush over to him as I can feel my very bones freeze over with fear. A running chant echos around me assaulting my ears whilst my eyes begin to swell with tears, blurring my vision of that darkened hand that rises to my cheek. 

With a soft caress and words spoken to me that seem distorted; fade with the body I hold close to me. I desperately try to hold on as shadows eat him alive, the chanting becomes louder and louder, swarming my body in a tight hold as my vision begins to fade in and out. I watch with running pain as the caressing disappears, the soft grin evaporating, and the one piercing gaze that holds me in grief as they shut from me forever.

I can feel the panic begin to set in as it holds my body down with uncouth hands that try sedating me. I feel the rippling scream that scorches my throat as I beg and cry for the devil below to have mercy upon me and to release me of these chains that hold me down-!

...Sweat pools over my head, dripping down my face as my body flees from the heavy sleep that wrapped me in a long coat that smelt of death and cigarettes. It's sharp collar slides across my unprotected face..long black hands I had imagined, boiling tears leave streaks on my plate snow skin. I bring a shaky hand to my brow trying to rid myself of the sweat, my mind racing as the imagines play for me once more in my awakened state; my heart was pounding with anguish as more tears fell down my face. 

My body curls inwards as I begin to cry...though it wouldn't have been the first time. I have found myself in this state for quite sometime after the...mishap, if you will. Regret and sorrow walk hand in hand when you travel in the shadows, I had learned this the hard way. To now lay in a bed that is void of company...so much space, no warmth nor protection when I wake. I am to sit here, waiting and watching as I fall down this spiral of hell. Though late in the nights when it is pitch back as coal, I can almost feel his arms again, his caresses and soft words as he lays with me covering me from the world that we were to face together. Now I am to face it alone, terrified and watched. I was left with this coat that surrounds me and keeps me steady...till sleep falls over me; that is when sleep does. 

After sometime of letting myself go to waste in salty waters that stain the sheets below me, I weakly crawl out of my bed. I walk across cold-ridden floors to a very small balcony that looked pathetic in itself, but I found it charming in our home, close to the glittering moonshine water that reflects the deep dark secrets that lay under still surfaces. But, it remains far enough to where no one would fall in... unless you were being foolish, that is.

I place my hands upon the concrete barrier, whilst I lift my head to look above at the sea of shimmering lights, I feel my mind begin to wander down the streets that have closed doors. To feel my heart give a pulse sadly in tune to my thoughts; thinking of times where I, Flug Sly, was considered the mind of the new era; that could be the salvation or destruction of humanity. Taken in by a demon, used for creating inventions for his scheming company and...soon becoming the mate to him, to feel that connection stolen from me after living so long has left me in a void of anguish and emptiness. 

There are times where I walk with blank thoughts that line up cobble streets; beckoning me to the shadows that shape the corners and hide misdeeds. Though, as I stand with the shades I feel as if he is there; holding me, loving me once more that I dream of in little sleep, I pull the dark coat around me tighter as I feel the shiver from the tendril like winds ghost over my thoughts. Even now, I swear I can feel his embrace around me; feeling the fingers shy of my stomach, the whispers that wrap around me in a comforting manner that makes my head fall slightly back, imaging a broad shoulder to support me. I can feel the sting of tears on the brims of my lids as I fight the tightness within my chest. I remember the mornings I woke up early enough to fix breakfast, to which would please him greatly and we would share in sweet kisses of the morning. 

Nights where they would be cold and dark, overwhelming with panic, but I would hear the soft rough purrs that vibrated between us. Times of passion that would leave me breathless and seeing the stars that shine above me, making me so happy to be in his long arms that held sharp claws around me; making me cry and numb as my flesh heats. However, now I lay in cold sheets that tangle around me, suffocating me in walls that surround me. 

I let my head fall dizzily as sleep calls me back to the room with slow steps, I pray to whoever may listen that I gain some restful sleep so that I can function, as I crawl my way back; falling into dreams once more I feel the slight caress of my hair. Nevertheless, my bereavement mind may have mistaken the winds outside that draft through the open doors I forgotten to shut on my way to my bedded tomb, I enjoy the petting even as small tears fall; coating the sheets once more as a sad smile forms on my lips. I remember the push of air returning to my body as I feel the shape of his name leave my chap lips; before my eyes close to the darkness that cradles me, "Black Hat..." Feeling the caresses continue as I fall once more into quiet thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Art was made by redmoondragon-art and with the help of her spectacular friend, OpaqueSpectre, I hope you enjoyed


End file.
